Clan Newgate
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Eddie Newgate, hijo de Edward Newgate el demonio más fuerte del mundo, esta enamorado de Rias su amiga de la infancia pero ella no corresponde a sus sentimientos hasta que ya es muy tarde. Ahora Eddie tiene nuevos amigos y junto con ellos cambiaran el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Se encontraba un rubio junto una pelinegra que se llamaban Akeno platicando.**_

¿Por qué te vas?-pregunto Akeno

Me voy para hacerme más fuerte pero tranquila siempre pensare en ustedes-dijo el Rubio

Estaremos tristes si te vas Eddie-dijo Akeno

Tranquila volveré pronto-dijo el chico conocido como Eddie

 _ **De repente llega corriendo una chica pelirroja llorando en brazos del rubio**_

¿Qué pasa Rias?-dijo Eddie

Es Riser estaba con otra chica-dijo la pelirroja

 _ **Eso molesto a Eddie, corrió para encontrar al otro rubio y cuando lo encontró le dio un golpe en la cara.**_

¿Qué te pasa estúpido?-dijo Riser molesto

Eso es por engañar a Rias-dijo Eddie

Eso no es tu problema, solo eres su amigo que la consuela-dijo Riser

 _ **Ambos comenzaron a pelear, llegaron los sequitos de Rias y de Riser observaron la pelea, mientras que otros intentaron detenerlos, se ve que Eddie le estaba dando una golpiza a Riser en todo el cuerpo, Eddie estaba listo para acabarlo pero se escucho un grito.**_

¡DETENGANSE!-grito Rias y Eddie soltó a Riser

Rias escoge-dijo a duras penas Riser

¿Escoger qué?-dijo Rias

El o yo-dijo Riser

Pero…

Escoge por favor-dijo Eddie

Escojo a Riser-dijo Rias

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo y Eddie comenzó a caminar en donde estaba Akeno.**_

Si quieres despedirte te espero en mi casa-dijo Eddie

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno

 _ **En la casa de Eddie**_

 **La casa de Eddie era un enorme castillo, entro y había muchas enfermeras y sirvientas.**

¿Te has peleado otra vez?-le pregunto un señor rubio

Si Marco-dijo Eddie

Fue mi hermano ¿Verdad?-dijo el rubio

Si-dijo Eddie

De seguro se lo merecía-dijo Marco- Bueno tu padre te está esperando en su cuarto

Si lose, ¿Sigue bebiendo sake?-dijo Eddie

Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, dice que el sake es su medicina-dijo Marco

Bien voy hablar con él-dijo Eddie

 _ **En el cuarto del padre de Eddie**_

 _ **Se encontraba una persona de gran tamaño que tenia**_ _ **un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, una chaqueta blanca, tenía un bigote blanco, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo y estaba rodeado de muchas enfermeras y unas maquinas medicas.**_

¿Querías hablar conmigo padre?-dijo Eddie entrando al cuarto

Me entere que volviste a pelear con ese chico-dijo el hombre

Bueno eso ya no importa, pronto me iré a otro lugar-dijo Eddie

Sabes bien que no me gusta que estés peleando por cualquier estupidez-dijo el hombre tomando una gran botella de sake

Y tú sabes que debes tomarte tu medicina debes de sake-dijo Eddie

Lord Newgate creo que el joven Eddie tiene razón, debe dejar de beber así-dijo una enfermera

Beberé lo que quiera, ustedes solo tienen que cuidarme sin sermones-dijo Lord Newgate

De verdad tú no cambias padre-dijo Eddie

No cambies de tema, no quiero que vuelvas a pelear ¿Entendido?-dijo Lord Newgate

Lo que tú digas padre-dijo Eddie

Bien espero que no ocasiones problemas en donde vas-dijo Lord Newgate

Tranquilo no lo hare-dijo Eddie

Te estaremos esperando hijo-dijo Lord Newgate

Te juro que regresare más fuerte padre-dijo Eddie

Lose porque eres mi hijo y sé que lo lograras-dijo Lord Nawgate

Bien me iré mañana temprano-dijo Eddie

 _ **Al día de mañana**_

 _ **El sequito de Rias se fueron a despedir del rubio.**_

Por favor no te vayas-dijo Akeno

Por favor sempai-dijo una peliblanca llamada Koneko

Por favor Eddie-san-dijo un rubio llamado Kiba

No importa lo que pase siempre los llevare en mi corazón-dijo Eddie

 _ **Las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar eso. Después se despidieron y Eddie se fue con Marco.**_

¿Listo?-dijo Marco

Si-dijo Eddie

 _ **Fueron al mundo humano y fueron al aeropuerto, Eddie sube al avión que lo llevara a los E.U a una academia muy reconocida de magia.**_

 _Esto será muy divertido-pensó Eddie_

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

 ** _Han pasado algunos años desde que Eddie se fue a estudiar a los E.U, el llego a la academia de magia y se hizo buenos amigos y consiguió un sequito muy fuerte._**

Hoy ¿Qué haremos Eddie?-dijo un joven de pelo negro

No lose Max no se me ocurre nada-dijo Eddie

Qué tal si vamos a nuestro cuarto y hacemos cosas divertidas Nya-dijo una mujer pelinegra con orejas y dos colas de gato

Apoyo esa idea Kuroka-dijo una chica rubia llamada Le fay

Yo igual-dijo una peli plateada llamada Yuu

 ** _Le Fay junto a Kuroka y Yuu agarraron a Eddie para llevarlo a la cama pero una tormenta de arena los detuvo._**

Gracias Ryu-dijo Eddie a un chico de cabello purpura

De nada jefe-dijo Ryu

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo de la casa Newgate de él salió un hombre de cabello negro, con algunas pecas en su cara y tenía el símbolo del clan Newgate en su espalda._**

¿Qué pasa Ace?-dijo Eddie

Tu padre quiere hablar contigo-dijo Ace

Bien iré, chicos en un momento regreso-dijo Eddie

De acuerdo-dijeron los de su sequito

 ** _Ace y Eddie desaparecieron en el círculo mágico, después de un tiempo aparecieron en el castillo Newgate._**

Un gusto volverte a ver Eddie-dijo Marco

A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver Marco-dijo Eddie

Tu padre te espera en su cuarto-dijo Ace

Bien iré a hablar con él-dijo Eddie dirigiéndose al cuarto de su padre

 ** _Con Lord Newgate_**

¿Qué pasa padre?-dijo Eddie entrando a la habitación

Quiero hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante-dijo Lord Newgate

¿De qué se trata?-dijo Eddie

Quiero decirte que te he arreglado una propuesta de matrimonio-dijo Lord Newgate

¿Qué? Hiciste eso sin siquiera consultarme-dijo Eddie molesto

No tuve otra alternativa, sabes que no viviré por más tiempo y tu eres el siguiente heredero del Clan y necesitas una esposa para que el clan aun exista-dijo Lord Newgate

¿Con cuál casa hiciste el contrato?-dijo Eddie

Con los Gremory-dijo Lord Newgate

No me niego a aceptar eso-dijo Eddie

Sé que tuviste problemas con Rias en el pasado pero por favor hazlo por mí y por el clan-dijo su padre

Está bien solo porque tú me lo pides-dijo Eddie-Pero dime ¿Qué paso con Riser?

Termino con él días después que tú te fuiste pero tengo que decirte que él es otro pretendiente para que se case con ella-dijo su padre-Mañana tienes que ir a la academia Kuo para una reunión hay decidirán quién se casara con ella

Bien mañana iré a la academia-dijo Eddie

Saluda a Le Fay y a Kuroka por mi-dijo Lord Newgate

De acuerdo-dijo Eddie antes de salir

 ** _Eddie regreso con su sequito y les conto lo que le dijo su padre, Le Fay y Kuroka no le gusto la idea, Kuroka estaba nerviosa ya que tendrá que ver a su hermana y Le Fay estaba molesta ya que Eddie tendría que casarse con otra chica._**

 ** _Al día siguiente en la academia Kuo-Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del club estaban demasiados tensos y con miradas frías hacia un grupo de mujeres, un chico castaño estaba molesto ya que el rubio estaba jugando con el cabello de Rias_**

Riser no me casare contigo, ya me has lastimado demasiado en el pasado-dijo Rias

No tienes opción Rias soy el único que puede salvar tu casa-dijo Riser

De hecho Riser-sama hay otro pretendiente para la señorita Rias-dijo una mujer de pelo plateado que vestía como mucama

¿Eso es cierto Grayfia?-pregunto Rias

Si no tardara en llegar-dijo Grayfia

 ** _De repente aparece un círculo mágico blanco con el símbolo de la casa Newgate, eso alegro mucho a Rias, Akeno y Koneko pues ya sabían de quien se trataba, del círculo apareció Eddie, vestía un traje blanco que tenía el símbolo de su casa grabado. Todas las chicas de Riser se sonrojaron al ver a Eddie y eso lo molesto._**

Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Eddie

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Riser molesto

Solo vine porque mi padre lo pidió-dijo Eddie

Bien ya que estamos todos comencemos con esta junta-dijo Grayfia-Edward-sama acordó un contrato después que la familia Phoenix pero es válido.

¿Cómo podemos solucionar este problema?-dijo Eddie

La única forma es un Raiting Game entre el grupo de Riser Phoenix y el de usted Eddie-sama-dijo Grayfia

Yo acepto, ¿y tu Riser? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mi otra vez?-dijo Eddie con una sonrisa burlona

Acepto también-dijo Riser

Bien el Raiting Game será en 10 días-dijo Grayfia antes de retirarse

¿Ese es tu sequito Riser?-dijo Eddie viendo a las chicas

Si ¿Algún problema?-dijo Riser

Sigues siendo el mismo gigoló de siempre-dijo Eddie haciéndolo enojar

¿Dónde está tu sequito?-dijo Riser

Mi sequito esta aquí-dijo Eddie chasqueando los dedos y del suelo aparecieron 5 círculos mágicos y de ellos salieron Max, Ryu, Kuroka, Le Fay y Yuu.

Nee-sama-dijo en voz baja Koneko al ver a su hermana

Te recomiendo que entrenes en estos 10 días mi sequito esta a un nivel superior que el tuyo-dijo Eddie

Te venceré-dijo Riser antes de irse junto con sus chicas

 ** _Akeno , Kiba y Koneko fueron a abrazarlo ya que había pasado tiempo desde que lo vieron, Eddie dirigió su mirada a un castaño y una rubia, supuso que eran nuevos siervos de Rias ya que nunca los había visto._**

Mucho gusto soy Eddie Newgate-dijo Eddie

Yo soy Issei Hyoudou, un gusto conocerlo Eddie-sama-dijo el castaño

Solo dime Eddie deja el sama afuera-dijo Eddie

Mucho gusto soy Asia Argento-dijo la rubia

Mucho gusto Asia-dijo Eddie-Kuroka creo que tienes que hablar con alguien

Si, Shirone tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Kuroka a su hermana menor

Está bien Nee-sama-dijo Koneko y salió del club junto con su hermana

 ** _Rias se acerco para saludar a Eddie pero solo la ignoro, haciendo que se sintiera mal, ella sabia que Eddie no la perdonaría tan fácil, después de todo prefirió al chico que siempre la engañaba de vez al chico que siempre la hacia reír y que la cuidaba._**

 ** _Eddie estaba a punto de irse pero Rias lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro._**

Perdóname por favor-dijo Rias triste

¿Por qué?, por preferir al hombre que siempre te hacia llorar de vez al que siempre te hacia reír y te cuidaba-dijo Eddie sin mirarla-Dime ¿Qué te hizo para que lo dejaras? ¿Acaso te volvió a engañar con las mismas mujeres? Me sorprende que no lo perdonaras como siempre

Eddie por favor perdóname fui una tonta por preferir a Riser debes de a ti-dijo Rias comenzando a llorar-Siempre estuviste hay consolándome cada vez que me hacía daño

Lo siento Rias yo ya no te amo y si hago esto es porque mi padre me lo pidió-dijo Eddie antes de irse dejando a Rias llorando

Buchou-dijo Akeno caminando para consolarla

Akeno ¿Cuándo me volví tan tonta para enamorarme de un tonto que me hacia sufrir de ves de enamorarme del chico que me cuidaba y me protegía?-dijo Rias secando sus lagrimas

No te culpes Rias de seguro Eddie te perdonara el no es de las persona que guarda rencor-dijo Akeno

Quiero recuperarlo-dijo Rias

Puedes hacerlo, de seguro Eddie ganara no hay forma que Riser le gane-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón, convertiré a Eddie en mi novio-dijo Rias

Ara, ara y ¿Qué harás cuando seas su novia?-dijo Akeno

Bueno supongo que haremos lo que hacen los novios-dijo Rias sonrojaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos lindamente

Pero puede ser que tengas competencia-dijo Akeno

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rias

Eddie es el heredero de la casa Newgate es posible que tenga muchas pretendientes que quieran tener a su hijo y tal vez el ya hizo "eso" con una de su sequito-dijo Akeno

No creo que Eddie haga algo así y si lo hizo no me importa solo quiero estar con él-dijo Rias

 _Juro que te tendré a mi lado Eddie-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aviso: He decidido rescribir la historia y será desde este capítulo, lo decidí por que cometí algunos errores, Eddie no perdonara a Rias tan rápido, pero si habrá el viaje a Amazon Lily y cambiare la historia de Akainu._**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _2 días después_**

 ** _Eddie junto su sequito fueron al castillo Newgate a entrenar, todo iba normal pero Marco llamo a Eddie, Marco le dijo que su padre quería hablar con él. Eddie fue al cuarto de su padre._**

¿Querías hablar conmigo padre?-dijo Eddie entrando al cuarto y vio que su padre staba bebiendo de una gran botella de sake

Quiero hablar sobre un tema importante-dijo Lord Newgate

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Eddie

Sabes muy bien que son las Akuma no mi ¿Verdad?-dijo su padre y Eddie asistió con la cabeza- Bueno sabes que yo comí la Gura Gura no mi y me dio el poder de los terremotos y ese poder se te heredo a ti

Si lose, tengo los mismos poderes que tu gracias a la Gura Gura no mi-dijo Eddie

También sabrás que casi todo nuestros soldados y aliados son usuarios de una Akuma no mi-dijo Lord Newgate

Si lose-dijo Eddie

Bueno para resumir te quiero dar esto-dijo Lord Newgate entregándole un pequeño cofre de plata

 ** _Eddie abrió el cofre y se sorprendió por lo que vi, una fruta grande, redonda, de color luz purpura que se componía de muchos pequeños componentes en forma de lagrimas y con patrones de remolinos, tenía hojas verdes que brotan de la parte superior._**

Padre esto es….

La Yami Yami no mi una de las Akuma no mi más poderosas-dijo Lord Newgate

¿Por qué me la das a mi?-dijo Eddie

Sé que tú harás buen uso de ella y aparte es un regalo adelantado ya que se acerca tu cumpleaños-dijo su padre

Gracias por el regalo padre-dijo tomando el cofre y salió del cuarto

 ** _Eddie regreso donde su sequito estaba_**

Oye Eddie ¿Por qué tienes ese cofre?-dijo Ryu

Esto es un regalo que me dio mi padre-dijo Eddie

¿Qué hay adentro?-dijo Le Fay

Una akuma no mi-dijo Eddie

Muéstranosla-dijeron todos

 ** _Eddie abrió el cofre y les enseño la Yami Yami no mi, todos se sorprendieron ya que conocían los poderes que tenía esa fruta._**

Eddie con los poderes de esa fruta serás invencible-dijo Ryu

No exageres Ryu, es cierto que es una de las akuma no mi más poderosas pero no es para tanto-dijo Eddie

Concuerdo con Ryu, tienes el poder de los terremotos y si comes la Yami Yami no mi podrás anular los poderes de otras akuma no mi y de los demonios-dijo Max

Max tú tienes la Pika Pika no mi una de las más poderosas y no eres invencible-dijo Eddie-Aparte no sé si comerla o no ya que si me la como no podre nadar de nuevo

Piénsalo Eddie serás más fuerte-dijo Max

No lose ¿Ustedes que dicen chicas?-dijo Eddie

Yo digo que si-dijo Kuroka

Yo pienso lo mismo Eddie-sama-dijo Le Fay

Yo igual-dijo Yuu

Bien entonces me la comeré-dijo Eddie

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _Eddie le dio una gran mordía y sintió el peor sabor que nunca había probado y a duras penas se la trago._**

Puaaa sabe asqueroso-dijo Eddie

 ** _De repente una aura oscura apareció el cuerpo de Eddie, sus brazos se convirtieron en oscuridad._**

Wow-dijo Eddie sorprendido

Ahora eres un hombre de oscuridad-dijo Max

Bien sigamos entrenando-dijo Eddie

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Después del entrenamiento, Eddie y su sequito se fueron a dormir, Eddie estaba comodamente en su cama pero de repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto rebelando a Kuroka._**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Eddie

Sabes bien que pasa, no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado Nya-dijo Kuroka

Lo siento, ven-dijo Eddie

Si-dijo Kuroka metiéndose a lado de Eddie

Buenas noches-dijo Eddie

Buenas noches-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Con Rias_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba en su cama pero no estaba dormida, seguía despierto y triste._**

 _Espero que me perdones-pensó Rias-Tu siempre me protegías, desde el día que nos conocimos. Aun lo recuerdo._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Se encontraba una pequeña Rias en las garras de una águila de gran tamaño, el águila clavo sus garras en la piel de Rias, haciéndola gritar de dolor._**

¡AAHHH!-grito Rias

 _¿Este es mi fin?-pensó Rias mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

 ** _Pero de repente…_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _El águila salió volando dejando a Rias, Rias con las fuerza que le quedaban volteo a ver quien la había salvado y se encontró con un niño que parecía de su edad, tenía el pelo rubio, ojos amarillos y solo vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, botas de combate negros, y todo su torso estaba descubierto pero lo que le llamo la atención es que llevaba una alabarda de su mismo tamaño._**

 ** _El niño rápidamente fue a atacar a la ave, con su alabarda le corto la cabeza, después de matar a la ave se dirigió donde estaba Rias. Como si nada cargo a Rias al estilo novia._**

Me llamo Eddie. Mucho gusto-dijo el niño con una sonrisa

Me llamo Rias, gracias por salvarme-dijo Rias antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Eddie

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 _En verdad espero que me perdones Eddie-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Antiguo edificio de la academia Kuo_**

 ** _Hoy era el gran día del encuentro entre Eddie y Riser, decidieron que el Raiting Game fuera en la academia._**

¿Todos están listos?-pregunto Eddie que solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro y unas botas del mismo color, llevaba una alabarda y tenía su torso que tenía algunas heridas expuesto dejando ver su musculatura .

¿Por qué estas vestido así?-dijo Yuu sonrojada al ver el cuerpo musculoso de Eddie

Podíamos vestir como quisiéramos para pelear y así estoy más cómodo-dijo Eddie

Yo digo que está bien así Nya-dijo Kuroka sonrojada viendo los músculos de Eddie

Opino lo mismo-dijo Le Fay igual que Kuroka y Yuu

Bueno luego podrán ver a Eddie tenemos que ganar esto-dijo Max que vestía unos jeans negros con una chaqueta de cuero

Max tiene razón, vamos a ganar-dijo Ryu que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera morada

Vamos-dijo Eddie

 ** _En el suelo un círculo mágico apareció llevándose a todos al espacio donde se llevaría el encuentro. Se encontraban en el club del cultismo._**

 ** _Mientras que el grupo Newgate se preparaban una transmisión les dio alerta._**

"Soy Grayfia sirvienta de la casa Gremory y serviré como réferi en este encuentro entre Eddie-sama y Riser-sama"

Estamos listos-dijo Eddie ¨

"El encuentro inicia"

Bien Kuroka tu iras al gimnasio, Le Fay y Max ustedes apoyaran desde arriba, Yuu y Ryu ustedes irán al patio y yo atacare la base del rey, se que acabaremos esto sin problemas-dijo Eddie

Si Eddie-dijeron todos

Andando-dijo Eddie

 ** _En el inframundo-castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En el enorme castillo Gremory se encontraba el actual Maou Sirzechs el actual Lucifer, se encontraba sentado en su trono viendo el combate a través de una pantalla junto a Grayfia, su hermana y su sequito y una pareja de rubios, un rubio de 30 años vistiendo un esmoquin anaranjado y zapatos marrones y una rubia de la misma edad, eran los Phoenix, los padres de Riser._**

¿Llegamos tarde?-se escucho una voz masculina

 ** _Voltearon a ver y era Lord Newgate junto con Marco._**

 _Es enorme-pensaron Asia y Issei viendo a Lord Newgate_

Es un gusto que este aquí Lord Newgate, llegan justo a tiempo-dijo Sirzechs

Hola mamá, hola papá-dijo Marco

Hola hijo-dijeron los Phoenix

 ** _Lord Newgate y Marco se concentraron en ver el combate pero antes Lord Newgate pidió que le trajeran vino y rápidamente se lo trajeron._**

 ** _En el combate-Con Kuroka_**

 ** _Se encontraba en el gimnasio cuando de repente aparecen 4 chicas._**

¿Solo una? Eddie-sama ¿Cree que somos tan débiles?-dijo una chica pelinegra que tenía una vestimenta tradicional japonés de color azul.

Hola, venimos a cortarte-dijeron un par de gemelas de cabello verde

Vamos a derrotarte-dijo una chica de pelo azul

Vengan perras-dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa

 ** _Ella se lanzo contra la pelinegra y de un puñetazo la mandó a volar de modo que impacto contra una pared, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de senjutsu y la lanzó contra las demás y las dejo inconscientes._**

Les falta mucho para superarme Nya-dijo Kuroka

[Tres peones y una torre de Riser se retiran]

 ** _Con Ryu y Yuu_**

 ** _Se encontraban caminando por el patio de la academia._**

Sabemos que están allí salgan-dijo Ryu

 ** _Entre los arboles salieron 10 chicas_**

Vengan queremos ver de que son capaces-dijo Yuu

¿Solo ustedes?-dijo una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas rizadas, ojos azules y tenía un vestido rosa

Ravel-sama déjeme encargarme-dijo una chica que vestía una armadura

Ahh solo tu-dijo Yuu decepcionada-¡Soru!

 ** _Yuu desapareció y apareció delante de la chica y le dio un golpe en el estomago que la dejo fuera de combate. Las chicas veían eso impresionadas y con miedo_**

Déjame el resto a mí-dijo Ryu mientras que la rubia salió volando y las otras se pusieron en guardia

¡Sables!-grito Ryu y con su poder de arena mando a todas a volar

[Un alfil, una torre, dos caballos y cinco peones de Riser se retiran]

 ** _Yuu y Ryu sonrieron por su victoria pero luego tuvieron que esquivar una gran bola de fuego, al ver quien la había lanzado el ataque se encontraron con una mujer de largo cabello morado._**

Parece que se las arreglaron para derrotar a las otras pero yo no seré tan fácil-dijo la mujer

En ese caso yo me encargare de ti-dijo Max llegando junto con Le Fay

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo la mujer

Digamos que soy un hombre de luz-dijo Max antes de darle una patada de luz que la mando a estrellarse contra el piso

 ** _La mujer se levante y se lanza contra Max pero le resulta imposible tocarle, ya que él se mueve a gran velocidad, le lanzaba bolas de fuego pero solo le atravesaban el cuerpo sin hacerle_** **_daño._**

Si no eres usuaria de Haki no podrás golpearme-dijo Max antes de lanzarle un rayo de luz que le atravesó el hombro

Creo que gane-dijo Max

Eso crees-dijo sacando un pequeño frasco

Lagrimas de fénix, eso es trampa-dijo Max

Estas acabado-dijo confiada

No aun tengo un As bajo la manga, Le Fay-dijo Max

Hai-dijo Le Fay levantando su bastó y comenzó a hablar en una lengua antigua y un enorme rayo cayó del cielo impactando al oponente

[Una reina de Riser se retira]

 ** _Con Eddie_**

 **¡Scrash!**

 ** _Eddie y Rise se encontraban peleando, Riser le lanzaba bolas de fuego pero Eddie las detenía con el poder de los terremotos. Riser estaba furiosa ya que casi todas sus piezas habían caído._**

Ríndete Riser sabes bien que no puedes ganarme-dijo Eddie

No me voy a rendir, por tu culpa Rias me dejo, teníamos algo especial y tu lo arruinaste-dijo Riser molesto

De seguro se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres-dijo Eddie

¡CALLATE!-grito Riser lanzándole más bolas de fuego

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Eddie le regreso las bolas de fuego con un terremoto._**

Con ese poder no me podrás ganar Riser-dijo Eddie agarrando su alabarda y…

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le hizo un corte en su hombro haciéndolo caer al suelo._**

Maldito, pero recuerda que me puedo regenerar-dijo Rise pero Eddie lo agarro del cuello y creó una burbuja

Lo sé pero quiero ver si te regeneras después de esto-dijo Eddie

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Eddie creó un gran terremoto creando un gran cráter, Riser estaba tendido en el suelo con varias heridas que se curaban poco a poco pero Eddie se acercaba lentamente a él y Riser comenzó a asustarse._**

 ** _Eddie creo otra burbuja en su mano, Riser comenzó a retroceder asustado, Eddie estaba a punto de conectar el golpe pero se escucho un grito que lo detuvo_**

¡ALTO!

 ** _Eddie volteo a ver y era Ravel._**

Onni-sama ríndase no puede con él-dijo Ravel

Está bien me rindo, me rindo-dijo Riser

[Riser-sama se rinde el ganador es el sequito de Eddie-sama]

 ** _Todos los demonios fueron a felicitar a Eddie por su victoria, Rias hiba a ir a felicitarlo pero…._**

¡Eddie!-Kuroka llega a besarlo enfrente de todos

 ** _Eso enfureció a Yuu y a Le fay, pero entristeció a Rias, Koneko y Akeno_**

Tan rápido ya me das cariño-dijo Eddie

Hoy te dejare hacerme otras cosas-dijo Kuroka de forma coqueta

Eddie es hora de irnos-dijo su padre

Si padre-dijo Eddie

 ** _Y todos los del clan Newgate regresaron al inframundo al castillo Newgate dejando al grupo de Rias triste_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Se encontraba una pelirroja sentada en su escritorio que estaba muy deprimida._**

¿Sigues pensando en él?-dijo Akeno

Si, aun no puedo creer que este con otra chica-dijo Rias

Bueno Eddie siempre fue popular con las chicas pero ninguna le llamaba la atención-dijo Akeno

Soy una tonta por dejarlo ir aquella vez-dijo Rias

De seguro las cosas se arreglaran-dijo Akeno

¡Kyyya esos chicos son muy guapos!-se oyó el grito de las chicas fuera del club

¡Esas chicas son hermosas!-eran los gritos de los chicos

 ** _Rias y Akeno salieron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con Eddie y su sequito, todos ellos llevaban el uniforme de la academia, ellas se acercaron a ellos._**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias

Mi padre me pidió que asistiéramos a partir de hoy a la academia-dijo Eddie

Espero que nos toque el mismo salón-dijo Kuroka pegándose a Eddie y haciendo enojar a Rias

Buenos vayamos adentro-dijo Eddie

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Clase hoy tenemos a nuevos alumnos-dijo el maestro-Paseen y preséntense

Mucho gusto me llamo Eddie Newgate-dijo Eddie

Yo soy Yuu Newgate mucho gusto-dijo Yuu

Soy Ryu Takumi-dijo Ryu

Soy Max Dracule-dijo Max

Soy Kuroka Newgate, novia de Eddie-dijo Kuroka

Soy Le fay Newgate mucho gusto-dijo Le fay

 _¿Desde cuándo usan el apellido de Eddie?-pensaron Ryu y Max_

 _¿Desde cuándo usan mi apellido?-pensó Eddie_

 ** _Todas las compañeras se enamoraron rápidamente de Eddie y los chicos y los chicos se enamoraron de Kuroka y las demás. Pero cierta pelirroja estaba muy molesta por ciertas chicas._**

 _¿Cómo se atreven usar el apellido de Mi Eddie?-pensó Rias con enojo_

 ** _Tiempo después en club de ocultismo_**

¿Desde cuándo usan mi apellido?-dijo Eddie

No mucho, yo lo empecé a utilizar cuando tu padre me dio permiso-dijo Yuu

Yo igual-dijo Le fay

Yo lo empecé a utilizar desde que salimos-dijo Kuroka

Ya veo-dijo Eddie bebiendo una botella de sake

Eddie ¿Está bien que bebas?-dijo Rias

No hay problema, no me emborracho muy fácil-dijo Eddie

Es vedad él puede beber incluso 15 barriles y sigue como si nada-dijo Max

Incluso puede beber como su padre-dijo Ryu

Eddie tengo que reeducarte cuando nos casemos-dijo Rias

Tú no cambiaras a Eddie. Él se quedara así como está-dijo Kuroka

No, Mi Eddie no puede ser así-dijo Rias

El no es tú Eddie, es MI Eddie-dijo Kuroka

¿Disculpa? Dirás NUESTRO Eddie-dijo Yuu

Oh si me deje llevar-dijo Kuroka

¿Eso significa?-dijo Akeno

Si tengo un harem-dijo Eddie como si nada-Por cierto Issei

¿Sí?-dijo el castaño

Tu sueño es convertirte en el rey del harem ¿verdad?-dijo Eddie

Si es lo que más deseo-dijo Issei

Bueno, he pensado ir a una isla llamada Amazon Lily-dijo Eddie-Es una isla llena de mujeres y quería saber si quieres unirte en el viaje, tal vez encuentres a alguien que se integre en tu harem

Claro iré-dijo Issei

Iseei-san-dijo Asia deprimida

¿Y para que quieres ir a una isla donde hay mujeres?-dijo Rias

Para explorar la isla y tal vez conseguir a alguien que se une a mí sequito-dijo Eddie

¿No trataras ir a conseguir a otra chica para tu harem verdad?-dijo Akeno

Puede ser que si-dijo Eddie

Eddie-senpai eres de lo peor-dijo Koneko

No digas eso Shirone, además ¿No quieres unirte a nosotras en el harem de Eddie?-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué? Yo..yo..yo-dijo Koneko sonrojada y nerviosa

No hay necesidad de eso Kuroka, ella debe decidir por sí misma no quiero obligarla hacer algo que no quiere-dijo Eddie

Está bien-dijo Kuroka

Por cierto les daré un aviso importante-dijo Eddie-Nosotros hemos creado nuestro propio club

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias

Sí, el club de exploración-dijo Eddie-Le pedí a Sona si podía crear mi propio club y me lo autorizo

Y nuestra primera exploración será Amazon Lily-dijo Ryu-Tenemos todo listo cuando llegue el día

Por cierto Rias ¿les has contado a tus nuevos siervos de los Yonkous?-dijo Eddie

No-dijo Rias

Bueno déjame contarles, los Yonkous son como los Maou, solo que ellos tienen más territorio en el exterior como en el inframundo-dijo Eddie-Cada uno gobierna ciertas partes del mundo, mi padre es el más fuerte de ellos y Rias es sobrina de uno

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los del club de ocultismo

¿Nunca se los dijiste?-dijo Eddie

No creí que fuera necesario-dijo Rias

¿Es eso cierto Buchou?-dijo Kiba y ella asistió

Los Gremory no solo son reconocidos por su poder de la destrucción-dijo Eddie-Si no también por el hermano de Lord Gremory, Shanks Gremory o como lo conocen Akagami.

El es uno de los mejores espadachines del mundo-dijo Max

Y también es uno de los hombres más fuertes a que hemos enfrentado-dijo Ryu

¿Se enfrentaron a mi tío?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Si pero no pudimos ganar-dijo Eddie-También me enfrente a tu primo Seth, él junto a Shanks me dieron las peleas de mi vida

¿También te enfrentaste a Seth?-dijo Rias más sorprendida

Si, aunque con él fue un empate-dijo Eddie

La pelea duro 2 días, destruyeron muchas cosas-dijo Max

 _¿Qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Eddie?-pensó Rias_

Bueno ya es horade irnos, adiós-dijo Eddie y su grupo lo siguió

 _Eddie sin duda voy a recuperarte-pensó Rias con determinación_

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Eddie y su sequito llegaron a la academia Kuo y habían creado su propio club._**

No hay nada bueno que hacer-dijo Eddie

Escuche que hoy seria la competencia entre los clubes-dijo Ryu

No participaremos, no sería divertido y justo-dijo Eddie

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Max

Sabemos usar haki, no tendría sentido competir si sabes cuál será el movimiento de tu rival-dijo Eddie

Creo que tienes un punto en eso-dijo Max

¿Entonces qué haremos?-dijo Yuu

¿Qué tal si solo miramos a los demás clubes competir?-dijo Eddie

Es buena idea-dijo Le fay

Opino lo mismo-dijo Kuroka

Entonces vamos-dijo Eddie

 ** _Eddie y los demás solo fueron a ver como los demás clubes competían, al final del día los ganadores fueron los del club de ocultismo._**

Era de esperarse-dijo Eddie

Bueno vámonos-dijo Max

Sí-dijo Eddie

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Eddie y su sequito decidieron no ir a clase hoy, ya que preparaban las cosas para su excursión a Amazon Lily._**

A ver, tenemos comida-dijo Eddie revisando su lista

Listo-dijo Yuu

¿Brújula?-dijo Eddie

Listo-dijo Le fay

¿Sake?

Listo-dijo Kuroka

¿Carpa de acampar?

Listo-dijo Ryu

Y tenemos el barco, creo que tenemos todo listo-dijo Eddie

¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en llegar a Amazon Lily?-dijo Max

Como en una o dos semanas-dijo Eddie-Pero en vez en cuando bajaremos en otros sitios por provisiones

 ** _De repente un círculo con el símbolo de la casa Newgate apareció y de él salió Marco._**

Marco ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Eddie

Solo venga a entregarte esto-dijo Marco entregándole un papel

¿Qué esto?-dijo Eddie

Una propuesta de matrimonio de mi hermana-dijo Marco

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

Resulta que Ravel no deja de hablar de ti desde que derrotaste a Riser-dijo Marco-Así que mi madre fue con tu padre y arreglo esta propuesta de matrimonio

Siempre hace este tipo de cosas sin consultarme-dijo Eddie

¿Entonces aceptas?-dijo Marco

¿Qué dicen chicas?-dijo Eddie

Por mi no hay problema-dijo Kuroka

Por nosotras igual-dijeron Yuu y Le fay

Está bien acepto-dijo Eddie

¡Sí!-grito Ravel apareciendo de repente de un círculo mágico y fue a abrazar a Eddie

Bien me retiro-dijo Marco antes de irse

Bienvenida Ravel-dijo Eddie

Me alegra estar con usted Eddie-sama-dijo Ravel

Deja el sama, no tienes ser tan formar conmigo-dijo Eddie

No es importante-dijo Ravel

Está bien-dijo Eddie-¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

Sigue reprimido-dijo Ravel

Era de esperarse, nunca había perdido antes-dijo Eddie-Bueno Ravel ya que estarás con nosotros, te explicaremos lo que hacemos

 ** _Tiempo después en la noche_**

Ya veo, ¿Cuándo iremos a esa isla?-dijo Ravel

En unas semanas y….-dijo Max

 ** _Max no pudo terminar por qué sintió una presencia poderosa. Pero no solo él la sintió sino que todos los demás._**

Esta presencia es de Kokabiel-dijo Eddie

Si, y se siente cerca de la academia-dijo Ryu

También puedo sentir la presencia de Rias y los demás-dijo Max

De seguro están peleando, vayamos a ayudarlos-dijo Eddie

De acuerdo-dijeron los demás

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Rias junto su sequito se encontraban exhaustos por pelear contra Kokabiel, Sona y se sequito se encontraban afuera creando una barrera_**

Jajaja son patéticos-dijo Kokabiel-Ninguno de ustedes están a mi nivel

¿Qué haces aquí Kokabiel?-se escucho una voz

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver y era Eddie junto su sequito._**

¡Eddie!

¡Eddie-san!

Eddie-senpai!

El hijo de Shirohige, por fin un digno rival-dijo Kokabiel

Lo volveré a repetir, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Eddie

No es obvio vengo a destruir esta academia y así iniciar una guerra-dijo Kokabiel

Veo que no cambias-dijo Eddie-Tan adicto con la guerra como siempre, solo diré que no permitiremos que destruyas esta academia, Ryu

Entendido-dijo Ryu y se lanzo contra Kokabiel

Muere-dijo Kokabiel lanzando una lanza de luz que solo traspaso el cuerpo de Ryu

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Ryu le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo. De repente un montón de arena comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Kokabiel._**

 _Este poder se me hace conocido-pensó Kokabiel_

 ** _Kokabiel escapo volando de la arena y vio a Ryu._**

 _Ese color de pelo no cabe duda-pensó Kokabiel_

Se ve que tienes a gente interesante en tu sequito-dijo Kokabiel-Jamás imagine que tendrías al hijo de cocodrile

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los miembros del consejo y del club del ocultismo

¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE HOMBRE!-grito Ryu molesto

¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te comparen con tu padre?-dijo Kokabiel-Realmente me sorprende que este en tu sequito, ya que cocodrile y tu padre son rivales.

¿Quién es cocodrile?-dijo Issei

Es uno de los asesinos más conocidos en el inframundo, él y mi padre han sido rivales desde jóvenes-dijo Eddie

Te pareces mucho a él, incluso tienes el mismo cabello-dijo Kokabiel

¡CALLATE!-grito Ryu- **¡Sables!**

 ** _Ryu saco volando a Kokabiel, Kokabiel aterrizo delante de Eddie._**

Kokabiel, esto se acabo-dijo Eddie creando una burbuja en su mano

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Eddie golpeo a Kokabiel enterrándolo al suelo y creando un gran cráter en el suelo y dejando a Kokabiel muy herido._**

Interesante-dijo una voz

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca con varias joyas incrustadas en ella._**

Llagas a tiempo-dijo Eddie agarrando a Kokabiel-llévatelo de aquí-dijo lazándoselo y él lo atrapa

Bien y gracias por hacer el trabajo por mí-dijo antes de irse

Volvamos a casa-dijo Eddie

Si-dijeron los demás

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Ravel ingreso a la academia, ella iba en el mismo salón que Koneko, ahora se encontraba en el salón del club de exploración que era en el sótano de la academia._**

¿Qué haremos hoy Eddie?-dijo Ryu

En realidad no tengo nada planeado-dijo Eddie-Mejor comamos, hoy le tocaba cocinar a Ravel

Bien a comer-dijo Ryu abriendo su bento y encontró una deliciosa hamburguesa

Esto es lo mejor-dijo Max abriendo su bento y se encontró también otra hamburguesa

Eres la mejor Ravel-dijo Eddie

Gracias Eddie-sama-dijo Ravel sonrojada

¿Pero qué es esto?-dijo Yuu abriendo su bento y se encontró con un arroz quemado

¿Por qué?-dijo Le fay abriendo su bento y se encontró una cascara de banana

Jajaja eres mala Ravel-dijo Kuroka abriendo su bento-Pero que-dijo al ver que dentro del bento había un pescado crudo

Jajajaja-se reían los chicos

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del club de exploración se encontraban en la casa que el padre de Eddie les había regalado, todos estaban en sus habitaciones haciendo sus tareas, pero en la habitación de Eddie apareció cierta pelirroja._**

¿Dónde está Eddie?-dijo Rias al ver que no estaba

Ahh que buen baño-dijo Eddie entando a su cuarto con solo una toalla-¿Rias? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y…y…yo solo venia a hablar contigo-dijo Rias nerviosa y sonrojada al ver a Eddie semidesnudo

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Eddie

Sobre la propuesta de matrimonio-dijo Rias

Con que era eso, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Eddie

Solo quería saber que si en verdad quieres que se lleve a cabo-dijo Rias

En realidad no-dijo Eddie haciéndola entristecer-Como te lo dije solo lo hago por mi padre y mi clan, aparte ya tengo otra propuesta de matrimonio

¿Con quién?-dijo Rias

Con Ravel, así que si no me caso contigo me casare con Ravel-dijo Eddie

Pero yo fui tu prometida primero-dijo Rias

Sí, pero la verdad no tendría sentido casarte con alguien que no amas ¿Verdad?-dijo Eddie

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rias

Te lo dije antes, yo ya no te amo-dijo Eddie-Ahora tengo a Kuroka y a las demás, a ellas las amo de verdad

Pero yo te amo-dijo Rias

¿Enserio? A mí me parecía que me querías como amigo-dijo Eddie-Cada vez que Riser te engañaba solo me utilizabas para consolarte

Eddie eso no es verdad-dijo Rias con lágrimas en los ojos

¿No?, a mí me parecía que sí-dijo Eddie-Cada vez que te engañaba ibas corriendo a mi llorando y esperando que te consolaba

Eddie yo…

Solo quiero preguntarte algo, cuándo me fui ¿Porqué no fuiste a despedirte?-dijo Eddie y Rias se quedo callada-Akeno, Kiba y Koneko fueron a despedirse e incluso me pidieron que no me fuera per tú no estabas

…..-Rias simplemente se quedo callada

Solo te diré que no te odio ni nada de eso, seguirás siendo mi amiga-dijo Eddie-Solo que mi amor pertenece a otras personas

Entiendo-dijo Rias antes de irse

 ** _Club de ocultismo_**

 ** _Se encontraba Akeno esperando a Rias, hasta que apareció pero podía notar que ella estaba llorando_**

¿Rias?-dijo Akeno

Lo he perdido Akeno-dijo Rias mientras lloraba-Todo es mi culpa, fui una tonta

Tranquila de seguro lo solucionaremos-dijo Akeno

No, el mismo me lo dijo, ya no me ama-dijo Rias-Fui estúpida a escoger a Riser debes de él, quiero recuperarlo, quiero que me vuelva a amar

Te ayudare-dijo Akeno

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias

Si pero tendrás competencia con las demás, con Koneko y conmigo-dijo Akeno

Espera, Eddie solo será mío-dijo Rias

Pero si ya es de Kuroka, no dudaría que ya hayan hecho "eso"-dijo Akeno

No me importa solo quiero recuperarlo-dijo Rias

Como tú digas-dijo Akeno

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Hoy era la visita de los padres a la escuela. Lord Newgate junto con Marco fueron a la academia._**

Ese señor es enorme-dijo un alumno

¿Quién será su hijo?-dijo un señor

Este será un día largo-dijo Eddie para sí mismo

 ** _Tiempo después-en el receso_**

Hoy fue un día duro-dijo Eddie-¿Cómo te fue Ravel?

Fue vergonzoso-dijo Ravel

Pensé que no vendría tu padre-dijo Max

Yo igual lo pensé, me sorprende que viniera-dijo Eddie

Me dio risa ver como los demás se sorprendieron al saber que era tu padre-dijo Ryu

Nadie se lo esperaba-dijo Yuu

Oye Eddie dicen que hay una chica que está haciendo un alboroto en el gimnasio y que usa un cosplay de bruja-dijo Le fay-Sabes a quien me refiero ¿no?

Claro, hace tiempo que no veo a Serafall-dijo Eddie

 ** _En el gimnasio_**

 ** _Se encontraron con Rias, su sequito que estaba junto a una chica que usaba un traje de bruja de color rosa pero lo que más sorprendió es que también estaba Marco y su padre.Y su padre se encontraba hablando con ella_**

Eddie-kun-tiempo sin verte-dijo la chica

Serafall me alegra volverá a ver-dijo Eddie-¿De qué estaban hablando?

Te estaba arreglando otra propuesta de matrimonio-dijo Marco

¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso sin consultarme-dijo Eddie-Ya me arreglaste dos propuestas de matrimonio, no puedes seguir haciéndolo

Puedo hacerlo porque soy tu padre-dijo Lord Newgate-Y es por el bien del clan

Está bien lo entiendo, pero la próxima vez consúltame-dijo Eddie-Entonces ¿Serafall será otra prometida?

No solo yo, si no también Sona-dijo Serafall

¿Qué?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Ya veo, bienvenida Serafall-dijo Eddie

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Sona entrando junto su sequito

Sona-chan tengo buenas noticias, Eddie-kun es ahora es nuestro prometido-dijo Serafall-Lord Newgate nos eligió para ser parte de su familia

 ** _Sona ante esa noticia se desmayo._**

¡SONA!

¡SONA-CHAN!

¡KAICHOU!

Gurarara esto se pondrá divertido, ¿no lo crees Eddie?-dijo Lord Newgate

Si tú lo dices padre-dijo Eddie

 _Eddie no me rendiré, te volveré a enamorar de mí-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Club de exploración_**

 ** _Todo estaba tranquilo para el club de exploración, hasta que una chica peli azul llego._**

Eddie Newgate, Bochou quiere verlo-dijo la chica

¿Y tú eres?-dijo Eddie

Soy Xenovia el nuevo [Caballo] de Rias Gremory-dijo la Chica

Bien iré-dijo Eddie

 ** _En el club de ocultismo_**

¿Para qué me quieres Rias?-dijo Eddie

Solo quería avisarte que habrá una reunión de os líderes de las tres facciones aquí en la academia-dijo Rias

¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso?-dijo Eddie

El tema será sobre el ataque de Kokabiel, como tú lo derrotaste debes asistir-dijo Rias

Bien asistiré-dijo Eddie

Y otra cosa-dijo Rias

¿Qué?-dijo Eddie

Quería pedirte ayuda sobre algo-dijo Rias

¿Ayuda?-dijo Eddie

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del club de ocultismo y de exploración se encontraban enfrente de una puerta del club de ocultismo que tenía varias cadenas y cintas policiales._**

Así que por fin lo liberaras-dijo Eddie

Si-dijo Rias

Bien acabemos con esto-dijo Eddie

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Eddie con un pequeño terremoto derribo la puerta y Rias, Akeno y Eddie entraron a la habitación._**

¡NOOOOOOO!-se escucho un grito

Buenos días, es agradable verte tan energético-dijo Rias

P..p..p..p…porque

Ara ara el sello se ha eliminad, ahira eres capaz de salir ahora-dijo Akeno

¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES BUENO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR A LA CALLE! ¡NO QUIERO COMOCER GENTE!

 ** _Issei, Asia, Xenovia y los del club de exploración se miraban desconcertados, solo Kiba y Koneko parecían entender las circunstancias._**

Oye, ¿no saldrías por menos por mi Gasper?-dijo Eddie

¿Eddie-senpai?

Es bueno verte Gasper-dijo Eddie sonriendo

¡EDDIE-SENPAI!

 ** _Una chica de cabello dorado y ojos rojos que parecían a una muñeca se lanzo hacia Eddie a abrazarlo._**

Eddie-senpai lo extrañe mucho-dijo Gasper

Yo igual Gasper-dijo Eddie

 ** _Todos los demás entraron a la habitación y vieron como Gasper abrazaba a Eddie._**

Oye Eddie ¿Quién es esa hermosa chica?-dijo Ryu

No es una chica, es un chico solo que tiene la maña de travestirse-dijo Eddie

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos menos los del club de exploración

¿Entonces es un okama?-dijo Ryu

No, solo le gusta vestirse de mujer-dijo Eddie

Pero ¿Cuál es el punto de eso? ¿Cuál es tu punto para travestirte?-dijo Max

Las ropas de chicas son súper lindas-dijo Gasper

¡¿PERO QUE HARAS CUANDO CREZCAS?!-grito Max

¡WHHAAAAA! Lo siento-dijo Gasper asustado-P…p…p..por cierto, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Se tratan de los nuevos siervos, miembros de la familia que llegaron mientras estabas encerrado-dijo Rias- El [Peón] Issei Hyoudo, [Caballero] Xenovia y como tu un [Alfil] Asia Argento

Ellos mis amigos y siervos qué hice mientras viajaba-dijo Eddie-Como mí [Reina] Kuroka, [Torre] Yuu, como tu un [Alfil] Le fay, mí [Caballero] Max y mi otra [Torre] Ryu.

Los miembros aumentaron mucho-dijo Gasper

Gasper, ya no tienes que estar sellado más, ahora puedes salir-dijo Eddie

¡NOOOO! ¡PARA MÍ EL MUNDO EXTERIOR ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO DEL EXTERIOR! ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO, INCLUSO SI SALGO SOLO CAUSARE PROBLEMAS!

Vamos Gasper, recuerda lo que te dije esa vez-dijo Eddie-No dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo

Eddie-senpai-dijo Gasper con lágrimas en los ojos-Esta bien

Entonces vamos-dijo Eddie y salió junto con Gasper

Eso fue fácil-dijo Ryu

Eso se debe a que Gasper confía mucho en Eddie-dijo Rias

¿Por qué confía tanto en el?-dijo Max

Se los contare…

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Se encontraban los caza vampiros acorralando a Gasper y estaban listos para matarlo._**

Llego tu fin monstruo-dijo un cazador y se lanza hacia él

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _El cazador fue mandado a volar por un puñetazo._**

¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡Lo mataremos por esto!-dijo molesto el cazador

 ** _Todos veían una sombra de un chico que tenía una alabara. Era Eddie y a su lado estaba Rias_**

Imposible que hace él aquí y defendiendo a este monstruo-dijo una persona asustada

Los únicos monstruos son ustedes por atacar a este pobre niño-dijo Eddie levantando su alabara

Perdónanos, nunca lo volveremos a molestar-dijeron asustados

¡NO QUIERO VOLVEROS A VER CERCA DE ÉL! ¡MALDITOS COBARDES!-grito Eddie lazando a todos a volar con su alabara-¡APARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO ESTE CHICO QUEDA BAJO NUESTRO CUIDADO!

 ** _Gasper solo podía ver a Eddie con admiración y respeto mientras lloraba._**

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Ya veo así que Eddie lo salvo-dijo Ryu

Si, desde ese momento Gasper respeta y admira a Eddie-dijo Rias

No me sorprende, Eddie siempre ha sido así-dijo Max-Del tiempo que llevamos con él siempre hace lo mismo si hay una persona en problemas

Es por eso que me enamore de él-dijo Kuroka-Siempre defiende a la gente que lo necesita, no importa como haigas sido con él, siempre defiende a las personas

Tienes razón-dijo Yuu-Aunque lo trates mal o lo rechaces, el siempre te protege

Oigan van a salir o no-dijo dijo Eddie

Vamos-dijeron los demás

 ** _Rias solo se quedo en la habitación pensando en lo que dijo Kuroka._**

 _"No importa como haigas sido con él, siempre defiende a las personas"_

 _"Aunque lo trates mal o lo rechaces, el siempre te protege"_

Oye Gremory ¿Vas a salir?-dijo Kuroka-¿Gremory? ¿Estás llorando?

No estoy llorando-dijo Rias limpiándose las lágrimas

No mientas-dijo Kuroka-¿Es por Eddie verdad?

Si, a veces pienso que esta mejor con ustedes-dijo Rias-Yo lo rechace cuando tenía la oportunidad, fui una tonta

Ya ya-dijo Kuroka abrazándola-¿De verdad lo amas?

Si, lo amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Rias

Entonces te ayudare a conquistarlo de nuevo-dijo Kuroka

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias

Si, se más de Eddie que cualquiera-dijo Kuroka-Pero si lo vuelves a lastimar no te perdonare

Está bien y tranquila no me atrevería a cometer el mismo error-dijo Rias

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
